


Unexpected But Not Unprepared

by WhiteCollarNonsense



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, March Madness, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCollarNonsense/pseuds/WhiteCollarNonsense
Summary: Sasuke comes face-to-face with someone who helped ruin his life: Orochimaru. Unable to stop the rising panic, Sasuke goes home and shows Sarada a side of her father she thought she was never going to know about, but apparently her mother does.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Unexpected But Not Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A Month of Whump's March Madness 2021 on Tumblr.

“Thanks for the report, Sasuke.” Naruto smiled at his best friend.

Sasuke “hn’ed” in reply. He made to leave Naruto’s office, but was stopped short by Naruto getting his attention, “Sasuke, I have a meeting in a few minutes starting and I think you should be a part of it.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise, “A meeting about what?”

Before Naruto could explain, the door opened and welcomed Shikamaru, Captain Yamato, and – Sasuke stumbled back – Orochimaru. The Nara had the same bored look on his face and made his way to behind Naruto’s chair, Yamato claimed a sentry position by the door, and Orochimaru looked at Sasuke as he had made a loud thumping sound. To everyone else, the look was one of someone hearing a loud noise and seeing what it was. To Sasuke, all he could see were memories that he wished were not his, actions that he wished he had never taken, how the Snake Sannin looked down on him as he regaled the Uchiha in how his body would look with him in it.

“Sasuke?”

The raven-haired man’s head jerked up.

“Are you okay?”

Sasuke’s eyes darted to Naruto, whose bright blue eyes held nothing but worry. Sasuke jerkily nodded but didn’t move from his position on the wall. Feeling frozen and trapped in his own body, the Uchiha watched as Orochimaru sat down and Naruto began talking. Sasuke hadn’t felt this way in a long time. It was akin to when he had felt Kakashi’s killing intent for the first time all those years ago. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, and he felt like dying was a valid option in this situation. All he really could do was stay in that one position until his body decided to release him.

Sasuke didn’t know how much time had passed, but the next thing he knew, Naruto was standing in front of him. He flinched, feeling disconnected. Naruto’s lips were moving, but Sasuke saw his hands rising. His heart rate rising, Sasuke teleported to his house.

The panicking man opened the door and immediately had an armful of daughter. Unconsciously, he swiped his arms, effectively getting her off him, but pushing her to the floor in the process. Unsteady on his feet and vision blurry, he entered the first room he came across. Luckily, it was his and Sakura’s bedroom. He collapsed on the bed, his body finally realizing something as safe. Without his permission, the panic attack swept through him and took all his rational thought away.

*  *  *

Sarada had been bored all day. Both parents were at work and Boruto promised to spend the day with Himawari as it was a rare day off. She spent day at home mostly reading and training. Right as she felt like she was going to burst from the insane boredom, the front door opened. She walked into the entry hall and saw her dad enter.

“Dad!” she squealed and ran to hug him.

As she neared his with arms open, he suddenly pushed her away roughly. Not expecting it, she landed on her bottom with a thud. Before she could get any words out, Sasuke stumbled down the hall toward the bedrooms. Sarada tried not to cry as the door slammed. Shakily getting to her feet, Sarada closed the front door and sank to the floor with her back against it. She didn’t know what happened or why it did. She didn’t notice anything different about her dad, and he had never pushed her unless they were training. Sarada had too many thoughts swirling in her head, so she pulled her knees to her chest, pressed her forehead into her knees, and cried.

*  *  *

Sakura was tired. It had been a long shift at the hospital, and she was ready for a relaxing night with her husband and daughter. She reached their front door and turned the knob. She knew that Sarada tended to unlock it when she was supposed to be home. What surprised her was the weight keeping the door closed. Sakura felt long dormant battle adrenaline flood her system. What is going on? Sakura pushed the door again, adding a little bit of strength behind it. She didn’t want to alert anyone who shouldn’t be there.

She slid in once the door was open enough and did a quick visual sweep. Instead of enemy ninja lurking, Sakura’s eyes landed on her daughter, crying into her knees behind the door. The pink ninja’s body instantly relaxed and knelt down by the young girl.

“Sarada?” she softened her voice, still unsure what had happened, “Are you okay? What happened?”

It took a minute, but Sarada raised her head to look at Sakura. It was intensely clear that she had been crying for a good amount of time. Sarada uncurled and threw herself into her mother’s waiting arms. Sakura started running her fingers through the soft black locks, waiting for information only her daughter could provide.

“Dad--” came a hiccupping voice squished against Sakura’s chest, “— he came home a few hours ago. I went to go hug him and he… he… he pushed me to the floor, Mama!"

Sakura froze. Sweet Sasuke, with so much love toward his daughter, pushed her with that much force? Actually, pushed her at all? That didn’t sound like the man she married.

“Sarada, I know it’s hard, but I need you to answer a few questions.”

Sarada nodded against Sakura’s chest.

“Okay. Did his eyes seem unfocused when he came home?”

Sarada shrugged.

“Did he say anything or seem like he just reacted?”

“He…” she whispered, uncertainty lacing her voice a little bit, “I think he just reacted. He didn’t say anything and once I hit the floor, he walked to your bedroom looking like Lord Hokage does when they go out to get drinks.”

Sakura kissed the top of her head, “Thank you, dear. That was very helpful. Your Dad really needs my help right now. Are you hurt anywhere?”

Sarada shook her head, “My butt just hurts a little. I can make it to the couch.”

Sakura stood, keeping Sarada in her arms. She gave her daughter a quick hug before running to the kitchen to get water and a few pill bottles she had for Sasuke specifically for times like this. She gathered everything up and made her way to the only closed door in the house. Not even bothering to knock, Sakura entered.

The room was dark and nearly silent, but Sakura could make out the harsh breathing of her panicking husband. She scanned the room. Not finding him, she walked around the queen-size bed. Sitting on the floor with his head thrown back, was Sasuke. Sakura quietly set the medication bottles and the glass of water on the nightstand. Sasuke didn’t seem like he had noticed her presence. 

Sakura settled on her knees in front of him, just within arm’s reach, “Sasuke? Can you hear me?”

The raven flinched,  _ Possible flashback _ , her mind supplied. Part of her mind started trying to figure out what triggered it, but she forced it down. Stop it first, then solve the puzzle.

“Sasuke, can I touch your shoulder?”

That earned her a glance, but it didn’t seem like Sasuke was seeing her. Sakura braved it anyways. She would feel bad about everything later. Her hand landed on his right shoulder and got the most reaction out of him.

“Don’t touch me,” he snarled.

“Okay. I won--”

“Don’t  _ touch  _ me. No. No… NO! STOP!”

Sakura’s heart broke. He hadn’t had a panic attack this bad since before their marriage and it was never this hard to get him out. Sakura silently walked to their closet and pulled out a heavy blanket. It was a winter blanket, but Sakura hoped it would do the job. She walked back over to the shivering body on the floor and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Once it settled into place, Sasuke’s fingers found their way outside it to hold it in place. Sakura smiled, glad that it seemed to do what she hoped.

Once Sasuke’s body stopped shaking so bad, she stood and got the medications. When he was traveling, he couldn’t worry about prescriptions, but Sakura made him take them when he was home. One was for his trauma, another to take to help stop panic attacks, and the final one was a sleeping aid. He was usually tired after an attack, but the pill helped keep nightmares at bay. After gathering them and the water, she resumed her place in front of Sasuke. He appeared calmer, so Sakura tried again.

“Sasuke? Can you hear me?”

He didn’t flinch this time, but instead seemed like he didn’t want to move.

“Sasuke, I have your medication. Can I help you take it?”

One of the fingers sticking out of the blanket tapped three times. Sakura smiled, remembering when they came up with that. She scooted closer. Sasuke didn’t move and Sakura gently pushed all three pills past his lips. She gently warned him for the water and held the glass. Once the pills were swallowed, Sakura took the glass away, noticing that the level had barely gone down.

At this point there was nothing to do but wait. Sakura started telling Sasuke about her day. It was just something to fill the space and to hopefully help Sasuke out of his memories of the past. She got to the last hour of her shift in her story when Sasuke finally shifted.

“Hello,” she said softly.

“Hi,” came the raspy and whispered response.

“Need some help to get into bed?”

He nodded, and Sakura stood up. She got him into bed and covered up. She went to go back to Sarada, but felt Sasuke’s weak grasp. She looked back at him and saw he was near tears. She crouched to his eye level and smiled softly. 

“I know. I’m coming back. Just need to go talk to our daughter.”

Sakura didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t a look of pain and fear with Sasuke attempting to get up from the bed.

“Whoa! Where do you think you’re going?”

Sasuke still wrestled with the blanket, “It… It was Sara… I hit Sara… I hit m’ daughter.”

Sakura just pushed him back down, “It’s okay. She’s not hurt. Barely even sore. She forgives you.”

Sasuke deflated and let himself be manhandled back under the covers. Sakura kissed his forehead with a whispered “I love you” and left the room. 

Sarada was still on the couch, but had gotten a book at one point. “Is Dad okay?”

“He’s sleeping, but should be back to normal in the morning.”

Sarada nodded.

“I think I need to explain.” “You don’t need to explain.”

Mother and daughter looked at each other as they both spoke at the same time.

“Are you sure?” Sakura asked.

Sarada nodded, “I know Dad didn’t have the best childhood. And I know he wouldn’t hit me on purpose considering that he’s never done it before.”

“My sweet daughter,” Sakura swept Sarada into a hug, “But if your father needs to apologize or explain to you tomorrow, I will let you decide if you want to hear it or not.”

“Okay, Mom. I’m going to bed. All this excitement wore me out.”

Sakura chuckled and gave her a kiss, “Good night, dear. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Love you, Mom.”

With that Sarada walked to her room. Sakura couldn’t help but smile as she failed to hear Sarada close her door. Standard Uchiha, showing you care while pretending that you don’t. With her daughter and husband in bed for the night, Sakura moved to the kitchen for food. While eating, she started thinking about what had caused Sasuke’s panic attack. Nothing came to mind, but she told herself that she was going to wait for Sasuke to come to her. She finished eating and put the dishes in the sink for the morning. She then made her way to the master bedroom. Sasuke hadn’t moved from where she had basically put him. She pulled pajamas out of the dresser and changed. Sleep descended on her as she climbed into bed. But before she could answer the call, she made sure to fall asleep holding Sasuke.

“I love you so much, Uchiha Sasuke.” And Sakura let go of consciousness, joining her family in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!


End file.
